


牢（1-10）

by Shadow_kinki



Series: 牢 [2]
Category: Johnnys, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: 11x24, F/M, KT, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Summary: 因为loft pb了太多了，以后都在这里面发了。预警！KT11x24强制带其他J家人写文三观不正，没下限
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, Domoto Tsuyoshi/Okada Junichi
Series: 牢 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832992





	牢（1-10）

楔子

改了一点设定，堂本刚是警察的顾问，但是可以持枪  
—————  
东京法院  
  
警视厅的人都来了，为的是他们一个很熟悉的人，为的是一个他们怎么也想不到的人。  
  
被告席上，他带着黑框的近视眼镜，不过28岁，是一个人一辈子最好的年纪，他站的笔直。  
检察官在做最后陈述，“被告堂本刚，原东京警视厅犯罪科特别顾问，根据以上证据证明堂本刚参与原东京警视厅厅长一家5口被杀事件，参与井之原警官之妻被杀事件，并绑架杀害井之原警官的女儿将其杀害。我恳请法官大人和各位陪审团认定被告堂本刚涉及多起谋杀案件罪名成立。”  
  
法官说“被告做最后陈述”  
  
“我没杀人，你们把我抓起来我也没办法调查，这是圈套。”  
  
  
在堂本刚被判处终身监禁的3个月后，“堂本光一因故意伤人，袭警，被判有期徒刑三年，也关进同一所监狱了”  
  
  
监狱长，光一当然认识，他都第二次来了。  
“麻烦你了。”他说到  
“唉……你别给我惹事”监狱长说到，他的老婆孩子还在他手里，他只能认命的听他吩咐，这是比绑架还可怕的控制，他老婆孩子在国外，堂本光一既然可以往他老婆账户里汇钱，他也同样可以杀了他们。  
“不会的，我只想让你把我和堂本刚放在一间牢房”  
  
  
堂本刚被关在监狱三个月了，全警视厅只有中居厅长信他。有他的交代，和他一间囚室的是一个刚18岁的男生，罪名是抢劫。  
  
刚长得好，又长得不像一般警察那么魁梧，这让其他牢房的强奸犯们，对他虎视眈眈。就算狱警照顾他，那些人还是能找到机会。他被他们堵过两次，还好他学过散打，逃过一劫，他知道以后将都会这样过一辈子了。  
  
他自己想，做的这一切是否值得，如果重来一次他还会这么做吗？  
他这次真的不知道了，不为自己的境遇，只是因为井之原的妻子和女儿。  
  
他都怀疑自己是不是该做这份工作。  
  
三个月后，他的狱友换人了，很巧他们同姓，他喜欢安静，但是这个人总是找他说话。  
  
“你觉得“好人有好报，坏人有恶报”是真的吗？”光一问他。  
  
光一看他不说话说到“他们和我说你在法院上说自己是冤枉的，我看你也不像个杀人犯。”  
  
“我可能也不是好人。”刚说到。“我不杀伯仁 伯仁却因我而死。”  
  
“你后悔了？”光一问他。  
  
刚沉默了。  
  
“世界上黑白没有那么清楚的。”光一说到  
  
“你觉得我是好人吗？”光一问  
  
“你不简单，你仿佛想让我对你袒露真心，一直和我说话”刚说  
  
“博士生就是不一样。感觉我对面坐着的是心理医生。洞悉我的想法。”光一靠近他。  
  
刚往后退，躲开他的逼近。  
  
光一对他一笑“你怕我？”  
  
刚看他的眼睛总觉得很眼熟，但是想不起来在哪见过，但是他刚刚那一笑让他汗毛竖起，他和冈田次男好像。  
  
等等，如果冈田次男没有死，那一切都说的通了。  
  
光一看他惊慌的眼睛“你认出我来了？”  
  
“你没死？”刚惊慌的说道。  
  
“我死了怎么和你继续玩呢，堂本警官。”说完光一抓着他手腕，把他推到墙上，吻上了他的唇，  
  
  
刚一愣，抬腿把他踹了出去。“你害我至此，你还想干什么？”  
  
“干什么？”光一站了起来“你不是很聪明吗？但是，这个世界不是你可以认为对的就去做的世界，你要为此付出代价。”  
  
光一很快的接近到他身边，刚又抬腿踹他，这次光一肋骨硬受他一脚，抓住了他的腿、光一用力扑倒了刚，刚后背着地，眼镜摔在了地上，后背痛的要命。  
  
光一轻易的控制他的手，身子压在他的身上，光一说：“我要你学会该怎么生存，该怎么和我一起在这里生存。”  
  
他吻着刚，刚挣扎不开，他在解刚的衣服，堂本刚挣扎，光一还要吻他，刚给了他一巴掌。光一一拳打在他脸上，他一阵眩晕，嘴角出血。  
  
刚再无力反抗，他后悔了，不应该接这个工作的。  
  
“你想报仇杀了我吧。”刚说。  
“你死活是我决定的，不是你！”  
  
刚之后只记得他被他压在身下，不停的被他侵犯，他很痛、痛得真的要死了一样，还有不停的眼泪，他想，死了吧，让我死了吧。  
  
  
  
————TBC   
  


  
第一章 初次见面  
堂本刚总算毕业了，回到了日本，他下了飞机就看到中居了，刚还在日本上高中的时候就认识中居了，他那时候的推理能力帮了当时还是警视的中居很多忙。  
那时候中居就说“你简直就是真人版高中生侦探金田一一。你以后考警校吧。”  
刚虽然也想考警校，但是他体能不过关，就去学的犯罪行为及心理学，他后来在美国去读的博士学位是警察署出钱去的，堂本刚是个孤儿，他自己不可能负担得起出国的费用的。当然作为交换条件他也算是警察厅的一员，作为特别顾问。  
  
刚看见中居，跑过去给他一个大大的拥抱。  
“你怎么还这么弱不经风的样子”中居说道。  
“你也比我好不到哪去吧。”  
  
中居开着车突然接了一个电话，挂了电话后他说“我们先去警局吧。”  
  
刚知道有事情发生了。  
  
到了警视厅他们直接去的会议室，会议室坐着四个人，中居介绍了下。  
  
“这位你肯定认识了，井之原警部，现在搜查一课的队长”中居说  
“好久不见啊，刚”井之原说道。  
“剩下的三位的搜查一课的警官，三宅健、森田刚、长野博；也是现在负责这个案子的主要警官。”  
  
“这位就是我们的原来高中生名侦探堂本刚，我们现在东京警视厅的顾问，你们肯定都知道他，我也就不多介绍了，让井之原警部先把这个事情从头和刚再介绍一下”  
  
中居和刚坐下，森田刚关了会议室的灯，然后打开了幻灯片。  
  
井之原站起身，分析整个案情，幻灯片放着一个案发现场的照片，男人躺在办公椅上，心脏处表明他是中枪而亡，环境像是一个书房的地方。  
  
井之原说道“死者是早稻田医学院的博士，早稻田医院院长，原 英士，63岁，两个月前，死在家中，老婆孩子当时恰巧不在家，但是家里的一个佣人不幸遇难，致命的是心口的一枪，根据技术组分析，是在美国常见的M9手枪，枪法很准。  
  
屋里没有任何打斗的迹象，根据他老婆回来查看也没丢任何财物，但是我们查到犯人在桌子附近有过逗留。”  
幻灯片换了一张。  
井之原说“这是死者伊藤拓真，51岁，原日本内阁成员之一，现在的众议员议员，5日前死于家中客厅，同时死亡的还有他的两名保镖，可以看出犯人在迅速击毙2名保镖后，枪杀了伊藤议员。犯人杀了三人不会超过5分钟，但是我们根据案发现在的脚印，犯人去过卧室和书房，我们不知道他丢了什么东西，但是100万的现金还在家好好的放着。  
  
刚刚得到弹道分析，他们死于同一把枪，我们根据现场可以很清楚看出他是专业的杀手，他枪法很准，这个人很冷静，而且他在找什么东西，但是两处现场没找到任何指纹。我们目前没发现二人有什么交集。”  
  
“刚你有什么看法？”井之原说道  
  
“我在想他是被人雇佣去找什么东西不得已杀人的，还是他被雇佣就要杀了他们并找什么东西呢？或者没有人雇佣他他在为自己找什么东西呢？”  
  
“我们根据他走路的距离，还原了他的身高，体重和大约年龄，男性，1米7左右，60公斤，25岁左右。”井之原说道。  
  
“死者肯定有什么交集只是我们还没发现，如果他找到的东西已经找到，他的目标会换，如果没有找到他还会杀人，但是我想间隔期，大约还在2-4个月，他对目标会有一定时间的观察，找出最有效的方式。他并不着急要他们的东西，根据他在屋里找东西而没有让东西太乱。他很可能是被人雇佣的，如果自己想要的东西往往不会那么冷静。”  
  
中居看他开始工作了，“我要给上面做个汇报，我让井之原先送你回去吧。”  
“好，您先忙。”刚说道  
  
中居临走前对刚说“刚，这个事情涉及了政客事情背后不简单，如果有什么发现先和我说。”  
刚不太明白，说道“哦，好。”  
  
井之原在送他车上说“刚，你不用着急破案，中居在为你好。“  
“什么意思？”刚说  
  
刚你还年轻，不懂得社会，能雇佣专业杀手要了一名议员命的人，这个人也许也是和他一样有权有势的人。这个案子最好就这样当悬案不要管的好。他们要找的东西如果别我们找到了很可能我们都会被灭口。”  
  
刚说“井之原警官你变了，你以前很热血，不怕牺牲的。”  
井之原说“没办法，我有了老婆孩子，他们不能没有我。”  
  
刚没说什么，他们道不同不相为谋。  
  
之后中居安排刚在搜查一课负责这个案子，刚开始看大量的资料，他一周没有回家，警察局的人都被他感染了，都在查线索。  
  
他们总算查出来共同点，15年前他们分别给同一个研究院一笔钱，研究院在神户。  
  
他们先去了当地的警察局调查了档案，备案信息查到研究所名称是一个叫堂本光生的教授，并拿到了教授的照片。  
  
井之原和刚去了研究院，但是现在那里已经什么都没有了，一片空地。  
  
“堂本博士，我们线索又断了。”井之原说。  
  
旁边一个40多岁的女人听到他们说话，“你姓堂本？”  
“是的。”堂本刚确定不认识她。  
“你是那个孩子吗？”女人说  
堂本刚想到了什么，刚问“您是这的邻居吗？”  
  
井之原拿出证件“我们是警察，麻烦您回答下问题。”  
“这样啊，旁边是我母亲家，您来我母亲家吧，她需要人照顾，我走不开。”  
  
他们来到女人的家里，名牌写的是石原，一个奶奶看见女人回来，哭了起来“没人陪我玩儿”  
  
女人安抚道“您先回屋里，我买了您爱吃的蛋糕，吃了我就和你玩儿。”  
  
奶奶又笑了，看着刚和井之原，躲在女人身后“坏人！”  
“不是坏人，我的朋友。这样您拿着点心去卧卧室等我，你只要乖乖的，你吃了点心我们出去玩”  
  
“好”奶奶拿着点心回了卧室。  
  
女人转过身对刚和井之原说“请进，不好意思，母亲脑子不好，医生说她现在就和3岁的孩子一样。我们兄妹轮流来照顾她。”  
  
井之原说道“不好意思，打扰你了。”  
他们坐下，女人说“因为堂本这个姓很少，所以我以为你是原来住在那里的堂本教授的儿子，因为你们年龄也相似。但是仔细看你不是，长得不一样。”  
  
教授还有个儿子？这个他们可不知道。  
井之原把照片拿给她看，照片上是一个中年男人。  
“是他，那个教授”女人说道。  
  
“您对他知道多少？”刚问道  
“我18年前结婚了，就搬走了，之后的事情不是很清楚，结婚前，我还是知道一些，我记得好像我20岁前后他们搬过来的。就两个人住在这里，那时候孩子大约5-6岁吧，后来他们家门口老有很贵的车停在路边。因为我母亲没得病的时候他在这里卖土产，那个小男孩儿经常来我家玩，我们都挺喜欢他的，挺可爱的男孩子。”  
  
“他儿子叫什么？”刚问  
“我们喊他小光”  
因为父亲叫光生所以孩子叫小光吗？  
  
井之原拿出伊藤拓真和原 英士的照片，给女人看“你见过这两个人吗？”  
  
女人看了一会“没印象。”  
“那之后有听你母亲说过什么吗？”  
  
“我记得10多年前有次回来，母亲说堂本教授和他的儿子好像走了，不知道去哪里了。”  
  
“你知道他们研究院研究什么的吗？”  
女人想了下“啊，我记的那个孩子来我家玩儿，我说你天天乱跑，你父亲不担心你吗？他说父亲没空理他，忙着做实验，我问他做什么实验，他说可以让人变得聪明，或者变成傻子的实验。那时候他也就10岁，估计也是胡说的。”  
  
刚想孩子不会胡说只可能描述的不清楚。  
“堂本教授人怎么样？”刚问  
“教授人很和蔼，老来我家找他儿子，每次来都跟我们道歉，说自己太忙了，对儿子也很愧疚。”  
  
刚留了电话给女人，说还记起来什么再给自己打电话。  
  
“现在怎么办？”井之原问  
“去查堂本光生一切的资料，我想知道他研究的什么。”  
  
又经过一周，他们查到堂本光生原来是冈田脑科医院的大夫，因为不知道为什么吊销了医生执照，然后搬到那个研究所，他曾经发过几篇学术的论文，关于大脑记忆的，他认为大脑像电脑的硬盘，是可以以外力输入脑中一些信息，或抹去一些信息的。  
  
“我们需要拜访下冈田医院的院长。”刚说  
“你知道冈田医院的院长是谁吗？”井之原说。  
“他不仅是院长，还是冈田集团的董事长，医院只是他们集团的一个产业，他们几乎遍布医疗各个领域。他们公司占了日本全部医疗体系的2/3。”  
  
“两个人不会无故失踪的。”刚说道  
“我就是怕冈田董事长和这事儿有关，我们以后都会生病啊！”井之原说道  
  
“我自己去。”刚说道。  
井之原看他就想起来以前的自己，他还是和刚一起去了。  
  
冈田生物科技大楼  
前台对他们说“不好意思，我们董事长在开会，我需要给你们预约时间，最快也要2周后。”  
“你和他说我们为了堂本光生来的。”刚说道。  
  
前台打着电话。  
从大门口进来两个人，和刚年龄相仿，所有人看见他们都向他们鞠躬。  
  
他们看见刚和井之原还有他们身上警察的证件，走了过去为首的男人说“怎么了？警察都来了。”  
  
井之原笑着说“没什么，就是找董事长调查点事情。”  
  
刚的目光被这个人身后的人吸引住了，那个男人面无表情，眼睛没有波澜，好像什么都和他无关一样。  
  
为首的男人看着他们证件“堂本刚！你也是警察啊？看着像个学生。”  
  
刚看见那个男人的眼睛有了一丝波动，就又恢复了平静。  
  
为首的男人说“我老爸很忙，哦，自我介绍下，我叫冈田准一，你们找的人是我父亲。你们有问题我能解决吗？”  
准一看刚盯着身后人，“他是我弟弟，不喜欢说话，冈田次男。很无趣的人。”  
  
刚一笑，先向准一伸出手，“很高兴认识你”准一伸出手和他握手。  
  
然后刚向冈田次男伸出手，男人不得已伸出手，刚说道“你好。”  
“你好”冈田次男回道。  
  
刚没有放开手。  
前台说“警察先生，董事长说请你们上楼。”  
  
刚这才放开手，他们四个人同时进入了电梯。  
刚的脑子在飞速运转，冈田准一的手很正常，所为正常就是手很光滑，典型的大少爷，没干过什么活。  
  
冈田次男的手就完全不一样，不仅不像一个少爷，也许比一般人的手还要粗糙，他手劲很大，因为他感觉到他故意没有用力和他握手，他在逃避和其他人接触还是逃避和我接触？  
刚想摸他食指，但是不知道是不是故意，冈田次男躲开了。但是这更让刚怀疑他。  
  
“冒昧问一下，冈田次男先生，平时有什么爱好吗？我只是觉得您的手掌和冈田准一截然相反。很粗糙啊。”刚说道。  
  
冈田次男还没回话，准一说道“他在美国当过兵的。当然不一样了。”  
  
“当兵？”  
  
“我们到了，”冈田次男说  
  
准一和井之原出去了，刚刚要出去，冈田次男挡在了电梯门口，对他说道“如果堂本警官有什么问题可以直接问，我有时有当兵的习惯，对任何人保持警惕。如果你想知道我会不会用枪，我用的非常熟练。”  
  
他从口袋掏出一张名片塞到刚的口袋里，然后往前走了一步在刚的耳边说“有事可以给我打电话，不是公事我也很乐意奉陪。”  
  
“次男怎么了？”一个中年人的声音。  
冈田次男转身对着一个推着轮椅出来的男人说“没什么，有个警官好像喜欢我。”  
————TBC  
第二章 碰壁  
冈田集团的董事长不过50岁上下，为什么会坐轮椅？刚很好奇。  
  
准一推着冈田克也，刚和井之原跟着他们进了董事长办公室。  
  
冈田克也说道“准一，次男你们都去忙自己的事情吧。”  
  
“是”他们出去了办公室，关上了门。  
  
“你们为了堂本光生而来？”冈田克也说道。  
“是的，因为他之前在您医院任职，想了解一下”  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈”冈田克也突然大笑了起来，“你们换了厅长吧？”  
“恩？”刚疑惑，中居的确今年刚坐上警视厅的厅长。  
  
冈田克也说道“我劝你们不要打听他的事情了，你看我的腿就是最好的例子。堂本光生死了，你们不用找他了，只是你们档案不会有记载的。”  
  
刚说“您是说有人抹掉了他死亡的记录？”  
“是的。”  
刚拿出两张照片“您认识他们吗？”  
“认识！”  
刚觉得自己总算找到了突破口“他们和堂本光生的死有关？”  
  
井之原觉得这事背后牵扯太大了，能抹掉警方的记录，那得是什么样的人！  
“刚！”井之原拉着刚。  
  
刚甩开他，说道“这两个人已经死了，如果您和这个事情有关，也许您也会是受害人！”  
  
冈田克也一惊“死了？什么时候的事情？”  
“近两个月。”  
  
“堂本光生以前的确是我们医院的大夫，但是他在为病人治病的时候涉嫌用没有通过医疗行业要求的方式，进行人体试验。至于那两个人，我只能说他们活该！”  
  
“您知道堂本光生有个儿子吗？”刚问，刚觉得这很可能是复仇  
“知道，他死了！和堂本光生一起死的。”  
刚听的很乱，“您能把事情所有和我说一下吗？”  
  
突然井之原手机响了，“不好意思，厅长的电话”  
冈田克也一笑。  
  
井之原去旁边接着电话，只听井之原说“好的！”挂了电话。  
井之原对刚说“厅长说，这个案子现在不归我们管了，让我们回警视厅办理手续”  
  
刚眉头紧皱，这绝对不简单。  
冈田克也按下桌子上的对讲机“准一，来一下”  
  
准一一会儿来了办公室，送他们下楼。  
准一看着刚一脸沮丧，拿了一张名片给他“堂本警官，这是我的酒吧，我很欢迎您的到来。」  
  
井之原看出來他對剛圖謀不軌，剛要接名片，井之原拉下剛的手說道“不好意思我們很忙。」  
  
剛差異看著他，准一將名片塞到了剛的口袋。  
  
在回警局的车上“你啊，活那么大，脑袋里除了书本就没有别的吗？你看不出来冈田准一对你有意思吗？”  
  
“是吗，那更好了，接下来，我可能要自己查了。”  
  
  
“义父”冈田次男走了进来  
“我觉得他还会再来”冈田克也坐在轮椅上看着落地窗外的景色。“还差最后一个，我觉得他肯定会有所防备。”  
  
“我不会让他们跑了的！”次男说道  
  
“你还记不起来吗？”冈田克也转过轮椅看着他  
“记不起来。”  
  
“你父亲真的很成功，什么时候记起来，我才能知道怎么治疗。他是天才，无人能及。”  
“谢谢”冈田次男说到  
  
“你说这些词一点波动都没有，只是按照既定的规律说出来一样。简直太不可思议。”  
“我只是他的试验品，只不过成功了而已，如果失败了，就像那些人一样，成为疯子，也许我哪天也会变成疯子吧”  
  
冈田克也说“我已经把公司40%的股权转让给你了，不，应该是堂本光一，算我对你们的补偿，另外的11%，我留给了准一，但是你依然是第一大股东，我知道这些不能弥补我的过错。”  
“你救了我，我不恨你。”  
  
“你不想自己做研究吗？你如果想你肯定可以完成”冈田克也对于这项研究太好奇了。  
“我不想，这种没有任何情感的感觉，简直糟糕透了，无喜无悲无怒无念，就像我们研究所的机器人，但是人类的外表远比机器人要脆弱。”  
  
“那你宁可这样一辈子？”  
“就这样吧，我报了仇，我可能就知道自己想要什么了。”  
  
冈田克也唯一的担忧就是准一“准一虽然不能继承这个产业，但我想他也没兴趣，他从小对你也很好，你....”  
“我不会动他，而且没有我的命令你不能死，我还要你研究怎么解开我的记忆。”  
刚到了警视厅，这个案子竟然交接给国防部了，这和国外有什么关系？  
中居知道他不死心“刚你听我的，现在不管是杀手还是国防部都不想过多人知道这个案子，你不要在牵涉进去了。你会有危险的。”  
“我知道了。”刚笑着说。  
他摸着自己口袋，那里面有两张名片，都是危险的人。  
这里消费很高，不是他们能消费的起的。这里不是那种很乱的跳舞的酒吧，更像朋友聚会的餐厅。  
“这里。”准一对刚招着手。  
刚走了过去，坐在吧台旁边，“我可消费不起。”  
“我请客，不过这不构成贿赂吧？”准一在吧台调着酒。  
“这到不会，我不算是警察，而且我不会喝酒，白水就可以。”刚说道  
“那怎么行，那我可真觉得你是来公干的了，我爸说这案子你们不交出去了吗？你还来套我话。或者你是来套我？”  
“呵呵，大少爷，虽然我不是警察但是我也有配枪，你要对我有其他心思，我可能会杀人。”  
“哦，那不是来玩的，我可就没话聊了。”  
冈田看他一脸碰壁的样子，他想，这个人这样调查什么也不会查到的，觉得他傻傻的很可爱。  
“先喝了这杯酒。我可以回答你三个问题，没有多少酒精。”  
刚不知道这是什么酒，他有些担心，准一拿过去喝了一口，表示他没下毒，刚拿起酒杯换了一边喝了，有点甜甜的味道不难喝。  
“好了，喝完了。”刚说  
“好喝吗？”  
“不难喝”  
准一从吧台出来，坐在他的旁边“什么事情都要尝试，你怎么知道我不适合你。”  
可能是酒精的作用，他很热“你先回答我三个问题！”  
“但是我不一定都知道。”  
“你知道的不能不说，也不能说谎”  
“好。”  
“堂本光生的实验内容是什么？”  
“你这个问题好贵啊！”  
“你不能反悔！”  
准一看着他微红的脸，嘟着嘴，准一都想亲他了“我没反悔，将人体大脑变成物理存储器，并对情感进行控制。”  
刚想，那控制的不仅是大脑还要控制人的神经，这如何办到？  
“他成功了吗？”刚只是随口问的  
“成功了”  
刚简直难以置信。  
“除了你父亲，原英士，伊藤拓真还有谁牵涉这个事件。”  
“我对天发誓我真的不知道，不让你浪费这个机会，你可以再问我一个问题。”  
“你给我拿杯水可以吗？我喝了酒就这样。”  
“当然”准一给他拿了一杯冰水，他喝了好多了。  
“你弟弟他是不是杀过人？”刚解开他衬衣的扣子  
“他在美军呆过两年，这都是机密他不能和我说，不过我想是的。”  
刚很晕“他...”他还没说完话就趴在了桌子上。  
“你想干什么？”光一从后面走出来对准一说道。  
“这个傻瓜，酒里没有东西，东西在水里。我觉得他傻傻是很可爱。”准一缕着他的头发  
“他可是警察。”  
“你要报仇，不是我要报仇，我管他是不是警察。”  
光一看着他抱着刚去了里面的房间，他经常这样迷女干那些男人女人，反正他老子有钱，他不怕！  
他觉得自己再不花点他爸的钱，他真不知道谁才是他亲儿子。  
光一追了过去，他吃惊的发现准一只是把刚放在床上，自己坐在那里看着他。  
冈田对光一说“我好像爱上他了，我不想碰他。”  
“你爱他为什么不想碰他？”  
“你真的是机器人吧？他对你很感兴趣。不要和我抢！我所剩的东西不多了。”准一怨恨的对光一说道  
“你多虑了。”光一转身出去了。  
—————TBC  
第三章 朋友  
准一看见刚睁开了眼睛：“你醒了？你的酒量太小了。”  
  
刚头疼，看见准一的脸想到了昨天晚上，他马上拉开被子，看见自己还穿着昨天的衣服，才放心下来。  
“我怕你被坏人带走，所以把你抱到我的休息室”准一说道  
“谢谢”刚坐起来，揉着头，觉得自己的酒量不应该这么差的。  
  
“刚，有男朋友或女朋友吗？”准一问  
“没有”刚不加思索回答后才发现准一想说什么。  
“你能接受男人吗？“  
“.....”  
“我真的爱上你了，你给我个机会。”  
“我总共认识你不会超过48小时。”刚起身。  
  
“你可以慢慢了解我，我给你准备了早餐。”准一拉着他到旁边的餐桌的椅子上。  
刚看着房间，这是一间大约100平米的房间，除了厕所，浴室全部开放式的设计，房间整体是黑色系，只有窗户透着阳光。  
  
他睡觉的那张床的对面是一个可以坐四人的餐桌，餐桌旁边就是一间开放式的厨房，窗台下面是一把椅子，很舒适的可以把自己窝在里面的像秋千一样的椅子，椅子对面有个置物架，不高，上面有台面，可以当作桌子。  
  
刚打量完房间，他想，一个酒吧的休息室弄的和家一样，这个人肯定缺少家庭温暖，而且整体黑色的装修风格，刚觉得很压抑。只有那个窗户边上的椅子他看着舒适。  
一个有钱的大少爷，为什么活着那么压抑？那只可能是钱买不到的，爱情，亲情和友情吧。  
  
刚已经习惯了看见什么就推理了，他知道这样不太礼貌但是他控制不住。  
  
“现在几点”刚问  
“上午8点。”准一从厨房端着碟子出来。  
  
“我要去上班了。”刚说道  
“我开车送你吧，也不远。先把早餐吃了，我做了两份，别浪费食物。”  
  
“那好吧。”刚是饿了，刚看着碟子里的早餐，两片烤面包，炒蛋和chess，然后旁边是一杯拿铁。  
“尝尝。”准一说  
  
刚看着挺普通的早餐，然而吃到嘴里是意想不到的味道，面包有点咸，鸡蛋里面很浓的奶味，没有其他味道。  
  
准一说“你等下”  
准一把自己碟子里的chess抹在面包上，然后拿刀切了一小块，再用叉子插着一块鸡蛋，和带着chess的面包送到了刚的面前。  
  
刚一愣，心想这样不好吧。  
  
准一说“你尝一下，这样很好吃。”  
刚觉得拒绝反而更刻意，就张嘴吃了下去。  
  
“怎么样？”准一期待着。  
“恩，好吃。你做的吗？”刚开始吃自己碟子里的早餐。  
  
准一看他喜欢吃也特别开心，“屋里除了你我没有别人了。不过我是去我们酒吧的厨房，偷学我们法国大厨的手艺。这是他的招牌菜，他谁都不教。”  
  
刚看他暗暗自喜像个孩子一样，刚觉得他也没那么讨厌了，但是刚没忘记正事。  
  
“你能再帮我个忙吗？”刚喝着咖啡说道  
“能办到的都可以。”  
  
“我想再拜访下你父亲可以吗？”  
准一一愣，然后笑着对他说“要见家长了？当然可以！”  
  
“我刚对你改观，现在好感度又没了。”刚说。  
准一很严肃的说道“我可以替你约，但是我劝你不要再查了。我不想失去你，虽然我现在还没得到你。”  
  
刚觉得准一是说自己会有生命危险，“如果你当我是朋友你就帮我。”  
“朋友？”他真的没有朋友，他的家庭让他没有朋友，他也不喜欢和那些二世祖在一起，他觉得他们太愚蠢。  
  
唯一一个他想交的朋友，却抢走了自己最重要的东西。当然，也不能算他抢走的。  
  
“我被一个好朋友背叛，我从来不需要朋友，但是，如果是刚的话，我很高兴。”准一说道。“我也帮不了你什么，如果你想见我父亲，我帮你安排吧。”  
“真的？那太谢谢了”  
准一留了他的手机号，让刚等他电话。  
“刚，你能给我个机会吗？”  
  
刚觉得他真的好像个小孩子，有些可怜，刚说道“恩，但是你需要给我些时间。”  
“太棒了！”刚看着他高兴的站了起来。  
  
“啊！！我要迟到了。”刚大叫着。  
准一拿着车钥匙，“走吧，我送你，不会让你迟到的。”  
  
他们出门正好冈田次男走了进来，准一和他打了声招呼。  
  
刚脑子里迅速得到以下信息：男26岁左右，170cm，63kg，不喜形于色，他的眼睛没有光，不像一个人类。  
  
刚想，他的休息室是什么样子的呢？浅灰色，也许有些地方是彩色的，也许一点都没有，那就太恐怖了。  
  
光一直接去了地下室，穿过一个两边都是酒架的过道，来到了一间不大的办公室。  
这个地方是光一打着准一酒吧的名义，但是是自己实际的家。  
他拿起桌子上一个透明的便签盒，扣下他的底座，露出一个屏幕，他把大拇指按在上面。  
一个隐藏的门，从一个矮柜的后面打开了，他用手撑着柜子面跨了过去。  
他按上墙上的按钮，门合上了，3步之后是一个大约100平米的地下室，这是准一那间房的正下方。  
所以地下室也就分了三部分，厕所，浴室，活动区域，房间没有窗户，但是有一个排风扇一直在转。  
  
准一放着那个大椅子的下方就是光一现在坐着的椅子的位置上，椅子前是个办公桌，上面有一台笔记本电脑。  
  
他抬头看着墙上的监视器，一共6块显示屏，可以看到酒吧所有地方，包括准一的房间，也包括酒吧的大门口。  
他看见准一笑着给刚开了车门，然后坐到驾驶位置上，然后奔驰车从显示器上消失了。  
光一有10多年没看到过这个笑容了。  
  
“堂本刚“这个人很有意思，他能改变准一的情感。  
但是这一切在他脑子里不过停留了10秒钟，他打算把它扔到垃圾箱。但是他停顿了一下，想先放一放吧，他难得对其他事情有点儿兴趣。  
  
他站了起来，走向一个大约3米长，1米宽的软木板。  
上面有地图，有人的照片，还有他自己写的便条，然后中间穿插着很多红线。  
  
他拿起马克笔在伊藤拓真的照片上画了个叉，又把旁边的一张照片放在了中心位置，拿木钉钉入到软木板上。  
  
照片上是一张全家福，5口人，笑容很灿烂。  
  
他躺在床上，想着昨天晚上他盯梢的结果，他拿起了电话“是我，你知道我想知道什么？”  
“你又何必赶尽杀绝？”  
  
“我不想和你废话！”  
“....我也不知道，我让他直接和你说吧。”  
“算你聪明！”  
  
“这是最后一次了!"对方说“你杀了他们，你再不给我资料我就杀了你，我们一拍两散。”  
“你觉得你骗的了我吗？你要是舍得杀我，还用等到现在。我这个小白鼠，世界上就一只，你不要，很多人要。”  
  
对方挂了电话。  
  
他把自己脱的一丝不挂，如果他不脱下衣服，不会有人想到他身上有这么发达的肌肉。  
他开始用几件简单的健身器械开始健身，中途手机响了，他没有去接，一直到他身心舒畅为止。  
  
他拿起手机，是一个短信，一组数字。  
  
这是经纬度，他打开笔记本电脑，搜索地点。  
他合上了笔记本，去洗澡，然后躺在床上美美的睡了一觉。  
  
他不急，让他的目标在惊恐中等死这才有意思。  
  
他睡的很沉，屋里极度安静，他呼吸的声音非常小，如果不是看到他黑色的头发，和在饮水机上的那盆仙人掌，任何人都不会觉得这屋子里还有一个活人，只会觉得这是一块大的水泥石头里面挖了一个大洞。  
————TBC  
第四章 钢琴  
刚回到警视厅，他拿着笔和本把所有掌握的细节重新整理一下，他想看看自己遗漏了什么，如果能再次拜访冈田克也，再试着问一下。  
  
他开始在本子上根据脑子里的信息记录关键点。  
  
大约20年前，堂本光生在冈田医院做医生，但是因为违反行业操作规范进行临床实验，导致吊销执照。  
那么只吊销执照，说明他的实验没有让人致死，很可能这些病人本身就患有什么无法医治的病，然后堂本光生用自己的方法去治疗病人。因为如果导致了医疗事故不可能只是吊销执照了。  
  
然后，堂本光生带着5岁的儿子小光到神户堂本研究院继续做研究，科研题目是人为控制大脑记忆及神经系统。  
  
5年后，也就是15年前，原 英士和伊藤拓真给了研究院的研究经费。  
  
那从离开医院到那两人给经费期间的5年经费是谁给的呢？冈田克也？15年前冈田产业还没有这么大规模，也许是因为自己资金的问题他不得不拉来另外两位投资人，或者还有其他投资人。  
  
又过了5年左右，也就是10年前，堂本光生和小光走了，实际上是死了？怎么死的？谁杀的？  
  
而且导致冈田克也腿部残疾。警方是否查出来他们已经死了，如果查到了，谁能抹去警方的档案，或者也是被国防部接手了？如果国防部接手了，应该有交接记录。还有当时警方的调查人员也会给一些线索，可是自己和他们都不熟。  
  
但是，死前堂本光生的研究成功了，如果成功了，那享受成功结果的人是谁？  
  
研究院！  
他发现了一个一直在他脑子里觉得不协调的地方，如果堂本刚生和小光走了，为什么研究院会夷为平地？  
  
刚打算再去趟那里问问其他老邻居。  
  
2个月前，原英士一家死于一个专业杀手的M9手枪下，6天前伊藤拓真死于同一把枪下，很可能是一个人所为。  
  
杀手还在他们那找什么东西，根据冈田克也的话术，他们二人很可能和堂本光生和他儿子的死有关。  
  
根据警方的取证结果，杀手是25岁左右，170cm，60kg，冷血的杀手。  
  
刚看着这个数字那么眼熟。  
  
他灵光一现，早上他看到冈田次男，26岁，170cm，63kg，没有感情波动的眼睛，会用枪。  
  
这个巧合是不是有点大呢？但是也要涵盖所有的可能性。  
  
现在看着这个案子那么复杂，还被国防部的拿走了调查权，这和国防部有什么关系。  
  
国防部.......武器？国家利益？人道主义？  
  
成功的试验品。  
  
他在这几个字画着圈，井之原从他身边路过。看着他草稿一样的本。  
  
“你还没放弃啊？”井之原说道。  
“嘘！”刚不想被其他人听到。“我查到很多消息，我回来说给你听。”  
  
“你从哪查到的？”井之原惊讶道  
“你不说冈田准一他喜欢我嘛！”刚说的跟不是自己的事情一样。  
“唉？你不会为了消息出卖肉体吧！”  
“什么啊！！他并不是我们一开始想象的样子！”刚说。  
“你是笨蛋吗？”井之原说道“我们接到报案的电话就有5个人告他迷奸。但是最后都不起诉了，没报案的还不知道有多少了。”  
  
刚一惊，可是刚觉得自己不会看错人的，也许这的确是他黑暗心灵的一部分，但是他心理有向往着阳光的一扇窗户的。  
  
当然，刚还是不能接受迷奸的行为的，他觉得自己不会喜欢准一了，但是他暂时还得利用他。  
  
“行了不说了，我先去找厅长说点事情，这个警察局我就信你们俩。“刚去找中居了。  
  
“中居厅长，我知道我不该查，但是我想把我的想法和您说一下。”  
  
刚把他调查的内容和中居说着，中居点上了烟。  
  
“所以，我觉得我们警方里面肯定有人参与这个案子，另外，我觉得应该派人盯着冈田次男。”  
  
“你调查的所有我会和国防部去说，但是，你不要去查了，我会和他们说这些是之前调查没写进档案的部分，之后他们会处理。”  
  
中居看他一脸失望说到“刚，我们不能涉及国家机密，这是叛国罪。”  
  
刚这点没有考虑，“我明白了，谢谢中居厅长。”  
  
中居笑着说：“和其他同事多相处相处。还有别再和冈田准一那小子交往了，不是好人，你社会经验太少，容易被骗。”  
  
“哦……”刚说道。  
  
井之原说“被厅长骂了？别伤心，我们经常被骂！”  
“没有。”刚疑惑的说“井之原，怎么能增加社会经验啊？”  
井之原一听，哈哈哈大笑，“从晚上一起喝酒开始。”  
  
“又喝酒啊！你让我缓缓吧。”刚现在还头疼呢。  
  
三天后，刚收了准一一条短信“下班去接你，来我家吃饭吧。”  
  
刚想是自己当初约他的，那就去吧，正好和他说清楚。  
他想到了那个杀手回了一条信息“你弟弟在吗？”  
“你干嘛老找他，我吃醋了。”  
  
刚扶额，他总不能说我怀疑他是杀手吧。  
  
晚上准一接刚到了自己家，一个别墅，三层，装修的挺现代风格的，客厅里有架三角钢琴。  
  
“你先参观吧，我去做饭，我父亲还在公司，我做好了饭，他差不多也能回来了。”  
  
刚想等会再和准一说，他怕万一准一生气，他就见不到冈田克也。  
  
刚看着壁炉上的照片，一个很漂亮的女人应该是准一的妈妈，旁边的是冈田克也。妈妈搂着两个孩子一个是准一，笑的很开心。另一个是，这个是次男吗？和冈田一样可爱的孩子和冈田有几分像，和现在大不一样。  
  
刚看着另外的一张照片，是冈田一家四口，和堂本光生和另外一个小男孩，他就是小光吗？  
  
冈田看到刚看着照片，说道“那是堂本光生和小光，我们从小就认识，他们老来我家，据说小光的母亲在他一岁的时候就和堂本光生离婚嫁到国外了。所以小光特别喜欢我妈妈，我妈妈也很喜欢他。”  
  
“你们和小时候的样子变了好多。”刚说道  
“有吗？”  
“恩，笑容。”  
准一心理一纠，小时候什么都不懂反而开心很多。  
  
刚走向那架三角钢琴，“你会弹钢琴？”  
“我母亲是很厉害的钢琴家，我和弟弟是被她逼着学的，不过后来我想让她逼我学也不能了，就是照照片的那年，母亲出了车祸。然后钢琴几乎搁置了。”  
  
“对不起”刚说道，“你至少还有爸爸和弟弟。”  
  
“刚的父母呢？”  
“我不知道，我从小在孤儿院长大的。”  
准一觉得他比自己可怜，可是比自己坚强多了。  
  
刚看见楼梯边上是一排坡道，为了轮椅方便通行的。  
  
门铃声，准一去开门。  
次男推着冈田克也的轮椅进来了。  
  
刚站了起来，“不好意思，打扰了。”  
冈田克也说道“你今天是以什么身份来见我呢？堂本警官。”  
“....”刚不知道怎么回答。  
“警察，还是准一的男朋友？”冈田克也继续追问道。  
冈田看刚一脸尴尬，“父亲，你这样他怎么回答你，他还不是我男朋友，我在追他。”  
  
刚很心虚低着头。  
准一说“先吃饭把。”  
  
刚发现准一做饭真的很好吃，牛排，他们四个人吃饭吃的很安静，其实刚很尴尬，吃到嘴里也没了味道。  
  
“叫你刚可以吗？”冈田克也说到  
“啊....可以”  
“和我去我书房吧。”  
“哦，好的。”  
  
刚帮着他推着他的轮椅，冈田克也觉得这个年轻人很有礼貌。  
  
“二楼”冈田克也说道，准一笑着看着他们，次男依旧是面无表情。  
刚推着他的轮椅上二楼。  
“我没想到你会来。”准一说。  
“你们怎么样？”光一问。  
“很好。”准一说  
“我看只是你觉得很好吧，他还打算套义父的话”  
“他不会给你造成威胁的。“  
“这是当然，只是我也不想计划脱离轨道，我收到消息他已经开始怀疑我了。”  
  
准一抓着光一的衬衣领子，拿起桌子上的餐刀抵在光一的脖子上，“你不许动他，就算被抓到你也会无罪释放的。”  
  
“我只是怕你被骗，他不像你想的那么笨，他推理几乎都是正确的。除了他没得到的信息。”  
  
“你什么意思？”准一说  
“他不简单。”光一说，“他真的不知道你的那杯白水里没有药吗？他真的如你想的那样简单吗？”  
  
准一一愣，“我不信！”  
“我最近有时间，我可以帮你试一试他。放心，我对他没兴趣。”  
  
准一放下了刀。  
光一站起身，走向了钢琴，“你知道吗？我有儿时的所有记忆，但是就像一个旁观者看一场电影一样。感觉那个人不是我。我不记得那时小光的开心，悲伤，我只记得冈田阿姨教他弹琴他会笑，冈田阿姨死了他会哭。”  
光一翻开钢琴的盖子弹了起来。  
准一看着他的背影，感觉他就像透明的空气一样，仿佛并没有坐在那里。  
准一擦了下眼角的泪，他看见刚从楼上下来了，他被钢琴声吸引了，看着弹琴的人。  
————TBC  
第五章 反试探  
  
刚把冈田克也推到书房。  
  
冈田克也推着轮椅到书桌后面，这个书房不大，一台笔记本电脑，旁边一个说句话还有很多医学类的书籍，一个矮柜子上面放着2个奖杯，都是科研成果的。  
  
“请坐吧”冈田克也说道。  
  
刚坐在他书桌对面的椅子上。  
  
冈田克也说道“我知道你来的用意，我不想见你是为你好，我见你是因为准一。如果你再继续查这个案子，我不会让准一和你交往的，当然我想你也不想和他交往吧。”  
  
刚实话实说道“其实一开始我还挺想接受他的，只是我同事和我说他牵涉的官司.....我....”  
  
“嗯，他只是为了报复我而已，他其实很善良的，当然，我不能不承认他做的错事。我说什么他都不会听的，但是，那天他笑着和我说他爱上了一个人，我知道你能让他变回原来的准一。”  
  
刚可不想让他误会“我现在还不能接受他。”  
  
“嗯，我也算是帮他吧，你给他个机会，别先拒绝他。”  
  
“我能问下你不介意自己的儿子喜欢一个男人吗？”  
  
”我是医生对于人的本质是什么很了解，我们不会有任何道德的约束，不然我们上了手术台无法救活的人，我们该怎么处理这种不能救活人自责。  
  
刚沉思了一会，说道“我现在也不是在调查这个案子，只是我有几个疑问，在我心里解不开很难受，我天生的推理的思维困扰着我。您能回答我一个问题吗?”  
  
“你说来听听”  
  
“那个验证了堂本光生的研究是可行的人是谁？他在哪里？”  
”他是堂本光生的儿子，很不幸他死了。”  
  
“谢谢您，我想您有很多的逼不得已。”  
冈田克也觉得这个年轻人挺真诚。  
  
刚站起来要出去，突然想起来，”我还有一个事情挺好奇的，您那么关心准一，为什么不关心你的小儿子呢？我觉得他的问题更严重。”  
  
“为什么这么说？”冈田克也突然神情一紧。  
  
“我不知道，我感觉他和准一都是那种对生活厌倦的人，但是冈田次男可能连厌倦的心情都没有吧。”  
  
“你和他也有接触？”冈田克也  
“没有，但是我不会看错人。”  
“你多心了，他很懂事，只是不太喜欢和人交流而已。”  
“也许吧。”刚不会看错的，冈田克也在隐瞒什么？  
  
冈田克也说道”我今天和你聊的够多了，我能请你帮我个忙吗？”  
刚想我能帮什么“您说，我希望我能帮到您。”  
  
“你可以的，帮准一。”  
“.....我尽量吧，这个事情我不能保证。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
  
刚开了门，听到楼下的钢琴声，很好听，他一边下楼一边看着坐在钢琴边上的冈田次男。刚仿佛看到了他身边有了其他颜色。刚仿佛看见了阳光照在了他身上。  
  
准一看见刚被次男吸引着，他放下酒杯，坐在次男的旁边。他也加入冈田次男，和他一起弹起了钢琴。  
  
冈田次男感受到了刚的目光，他不再弹了，”我上楼去找父亲。“  
刚说“很好听。”  
  
准一拉着刚让他坐在椅子旁边，对刚说“你就按着这几个键，随便按。”  
  
准一谈着很优美的琴声，刚不知道会怎么样，按着单音，刚发现完全没有违和感。  
  
光一上楼来了，冈田克也和他说了刚问的问题。  
  
光一觉得刚是这些笨蛋警察里唯一的聪明人，但是平时的不聪明到底是不是真的呢？  
  
“你很久没过来了。”冈田克也说  
“我最近有空。”  
  
他的确有空，次男上午收了两条信息，第一条是一个陌生人，”你被警察怀疑了。”  
另一个是准一“要不要来回家吃晚饭，我请刚来家里吃饭。”  
他把那个差点扔进垃圾箱的文件打开了，反正有时间，就过来了。  
  
  
准一把刚送回家，刚临下车想到冈田克也说帮准一：“能和我说说你那些案子吗？”  
“我。。。我不会再这么干了，你信我。我只是太寂寞了。我会向他们道歉的。我会让自己变成一个好人，只要你可以喜欢我，我什么都可以去做。”  
  
刚有些被他感动了，他本来想说的话他开始犹豫了，他看出来准一是真的喜欢他。  
  
准一凑了过去，想吻他，但是，还是算了吧，抱了刚一下，”我喜欢你。“  
  
”我....我不知道怎么回答你，如果你不介意我们先做朋友。”刚说  
  
”不介意，当然不介意。“准一开心极了。  
  
刚有点尴尬说道”那我上去了，晚安。“  
“晚安。”  
  
刚回到公寓，脑子里的还是不得安静，爱吗？其实他不觉得自己需要爱情，推理可能是他最爱的。  
  
他又想到了案子，他想，如果他的建议告诉中居，那国防部完全没有作为啊，他没发现附近有人跟着冈田次男呢。  
  
如果国防部有他们的人該怎么办？  
他觉得明天还得查查。  
  
他没有调查令调查不了档案，他还得找井之原，他认识的人多，人情好办事。  
  
“井之原，你帮我个忙，我不用你亲自查，你帮我打电话问问就行。”  
  
“好吧，”  
“帮我问问神户警察局的人，10年前研究院发生过什么案件，详细的资料。”  
  
井之原的一个同学现在在那边任职，帮他查到10年前关于研究院的确发生过案子，只是后来被国防部的接手了，至于当时的交接人，很奇怪并没有他们警官的签名，也不知道为什么会落下。  
  
刚觉得这些人做的滴水不漏，冈田克也不会再透露他什么了，他现在的突破口只有两个人，冈田准一和冈田次男。  
  
刚拿出当时冈田次男给他的名片，他挺不想找他的，那个人他看不透，但是现在无计可施了。  
  
他拨通了电话，“你好，我是堂本刚，你说如果我想找你可以给你打电话。”  
“嗯，是的，找我有什么事？”  
“那个能请你吃个饭吗？”刚想，自己这是在做什么啊，可是他没有其他办法。  
“你这是在勾引我，还是为了查案子？”  
“我想问问准一的事情”  
“好的，我有时间。”  
  
  
刚下班，门口停着一辆悍马，次男在车里等他下班，他上了车。  
  
光一开车直接去了一座山上，之后他们徒步走着“你如果想知道准一的事情，不需要请我吃饭。”  
刚看到前面是一片陵园。  
他们来到一座石碑前，刚看上面的字知道是他们母亲的，次男在给石碑浇着水。  
  
“我想带你来见见母亲，因为你已经见过父亲了。”次男说  
“哦……”刚想还没有确定关系了。  
“我想问下，为什么准一会这么叛逆。”  
“母亲的死是第一个打击，再者，父亲比较喜欢我吧，他觉得父亲不爱他，他只是想引起父亲的注意。”  
  
“可是我觉得冈田克也挺关心他啊！”  
“不一样，父亲的事业，医学研究这些，冈田不喜欢，我还算可以接受吧，他不喜欢去公司上班，所以他开了酒吧，父亲觉得他不是继承人。”  
  
“原来如此。”  
光一双手合十在祭拜。  
刚也在祭拜。  
  
次男说道“母亲，准一喜欢他，所以我带他来见你，我还有一个秘密。可是我觉得准一又要恨我了。我不知道该怎么办？”  
  
次男转身对刚说“你是不是怀疑我什么？你有话可以直接问。但是之前我先说一下，我也喜欢你，你关心准一让我很嫉妒。”  
  
这是什么情况？刚还没闹明白  
  
,“我可能又要抢走他的东西了。”次男说完就吻上了他的唇，刚睁大眼睛看见闭眼吻着自己的人！  
  
“不！”刚挣开他，一巴掌打了过去。  
“你知道你在做什么吗？你背着自己哥哥，在勾引他喜欢的人！”  
  
次男走向他再一次把他搂了过来，“你今天单独约我出来，难到心里不是想着要勾引我吗？别和我说你想问准一的事情，那你完全可以给我打电话！”  
  
刚在挣扎“15天前的晚上你人在哪里？谁能给你证明？”  
“15天前？我在酒吧，酒吧里的人都能给我作证。”  
“那都是你们的人，完全不能成为不在场证明。”  
“你怀疑我做了什么？杀人？警察先生你要拿出来证据。”  
  
“你先放开我。”  
“我不放呢？”  
“你说你喜欢我，我看你只是为了抢你弟弟的东西而已！”  
“哦？”  
“你眼睛没有任何感情的波动，我才不信你喜欢我。”  
“你这样分析人，你没有朋友吧？”  
“什么？”刚惊讶的看着他  
“或者说是不是都很讨厌你？”  
“.....跟你有什么关系！”刚心虚,他说对了，刚理智的分析人，他总是在得罪人。  
  
次男说“你何尝不是冷眼旁观看着所有人呢？堂本警官。我们几乎没有区别。只有我能了解你，就像我知道你对准一所做的一切都是为了套取信息，今天你接近我也一样。但是，不巧我不是准一，不会以为你是那个不知情喝下加了药的白水的天然警官，然后他就对你放下了戒心。我知道你今天做的一切和我说关心准一的话，无非是让我觉得你是善良的，让我喜欢上你。”  
  
刚挣脱他，“你说什么？我不明白！”  
“不明白吗？如果那天准一真的迷奸了你，你是不是会拿那事儿威胁准一得到信息呢？”  
  
“我没有！！”刚含着泪转身离开。  
  
刚觉得这个人好可怕，他觉得自己仿佛被他剥光了羞辱。  
  
他眼泪流了出来，次男追上他，“你委屈？我说错了吗？”  
  
“你放过我吧！我不该给你打电话的。”刚躲开他  
  
“我和你说一个秘密，杀手还会再杀人，投资给研究院的还有一个人。”  
  
刚停下来“你？！你果然是杀手吗？”  
  
“日暮隆之介,他的下一个目标，就在明天。”  
———TBC  
第六章 搜捕  
刚从床上惊醒了，他一晚上没睡好，刚感觉睡着了，他就做了一个噩梦。  
  
他梦到他在和冈田次男做爱，然后自己还很享受，他觉得自己这是被他吓的。  
  
刚不相信警察局里所有的人，除了小井和中居。可是中居已经警告自己两次了。  
  
日暮隆之介这个人物太举足轻重了，所以他还是打算和中居汇报。  
  
中居说道“你为什么那么肯定我们的前警视厅的厅长有危险？”  
  
“你就信我吧，我告诉你来源，你也不相信我，而且我不信其他人了。”  
  
中居眉头紧皱，“刚我说过很多次了不让你管这个案子了，你怎么就是不听呢？你觉得只有你知道他有危险吗？”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“日暮学长已经和我通过电话了，说他有危险，但是怎么说日暮学长是警察，他只让我们把他的家人带到了安全屋，他想自己做诱饵引出杀手。”  
  
“那太危险了！”刚说道  
“我们已经守了半个多月没有任何动静了，你确定是在今天吗？”中居说道  
  
刚其实不确定。冈田次男杀人为什么告诉自己他杀人的时间呢？这个原因他还不知道。  
  
“我....我不确定。”刚说  
  
“你的消息来源？”  
“冈田次男！”  
  
“刚，我就问你一个问题，他的杀人动机是什么？你为什么觉得他是杀手，只是几个巧合的数字和你的直觉？”  
“我.....”这的确是刚的直觉。  
  
“我们会保护他们一家的，但是你，你一再违反我的命令，你从现在给我在家休假，直到你认识到错误位止。”  
  
刚交了枪，出了中居的办公室。  
小井看他交出配枪“你不要再行动了，你连武器都没有了。”  
  
“小井，我需要你帮助，我对东京的地形不熟悉。”  
  
刚看出他为难，“你不帮我我就自己去！”  
  
小井拉着他“服了你了，我跟你一起去。”  
“小井，原东京警视厅厅长日暮警官住哪里？我们去那里”刚说道。  
“啊？”  
“怎么了？”刚疑惑道  
“他住大阪啊。”小井说  
“什么！！”这可麻烦了。  
  
小井开车带着刚去大阪，小井看着刚觉得他影响的自己都紧张了。  
  
小井打了一个电话，“坂本，我现在来大阪的路上，日暮厅长你那边派人去看着点。”  
  
坂本昌行 大阪警视厅搜查一课的队长。  
“嗯？我没收到信息啊，什么情况？”坂本说道  
  
“你就听我的吧，至少保证你的人今天晚上待命吧。”  
  
在他们刚进大阪的时候，小井接到了坂本的电话，电话铃声让一直沉默的刚吓得一哆嗦，他知道这不是一个好消息。  
  
小井打开手机功放，坂本说道“我们接到报警电话了，日暮厅长遇害了，我在去他家的路上，你也直接过来吧。地址一会儿我发给你。我现在调动所有人在方圆200里找凶手。”  
  
“不对，从那里如果去东京的路线找。”刚说道  
“这是？”坂本问道  
“堂本刚。”刚说  
“哦哦，好的。”警察局没有人不知道他的，坂本说“我到了现场，嗯？这是什么？门口有血，他应该受伤了。”  
  
堂本刚听到眉头一紧，拿起手机给三宅健打电话“三宅健，去把冈田次男带来问话。小井让我和你说的。”  
  
小井在旁边说道“听刚说的，赶紧去！”  
  
堂本刚挂了电话和坂本说“嫌疑人，男，170厘米，63kg，黑发，他身上有枪m9，还有狙击枪，你们注意。”  
“他有枪？”坂本说道  
“死者不是死于枪击吗？”刚说  
“不是，应该是一把匕首，但是现场没有凶器。”  
  
“小井，停车！”刚喊到  
  
“我们来的路就是他要走的路，坂本，把所有的警车调出来，只需要拉响警报就可以，顺着去东京的路开，特别去附近的小诊所”  
  
刚看着地图，这附近有三个小诊所，4个24小时药店。  
  
“小井我们就去这几个药店附近的街道。不要开太快。”  
  
  
刚说“坂本警官，让同事在去东京的高速设置路障，只要是日本产的汽车，三箱的，特别注意搜查  
  
这附近有几个药店在这附近的药店的街道也派人找这样的汽车。”  
  
过会坂本说“四丁目有一辆，二丁目有一辆。”  
  
“犯人就在这两辆的一个，先去四丁目的。二丁目发现异动立即逮捕。”刚突然变成队长在指挥着，他们知道他的能力。大家都听他的安排。  
  
“别轻举妄动，他有武器，叫多点同事来，他今天跑不了了。”刚说道  
———TBC  
开始填这个坑......  
第七章 破案  
8月21日 11:00pm。大阪  
  
堂本光一现在并不太好，他没想到这个快70的老头枪法那么准，还好他躲得快，枪从肩膀穿了过去。  
  
现在马路上到处响着警车，堂本光一觉得全大阪警察都在抓他，他还回不了东京，他现在一身血，估计到高速口上就被拦下来了。  
  
他本想先威胁一家地下医院处理一下伤口。但是这次警察格外的聪明，他熟悉的地方警车格外多。他不能进去，如果不小心被医生麻醉了那就是自投罗网。  
  
杀了警察真是不一样的待遇啊，他想。  
  
虽然他被抓到也不会怎么样，但是，他当小白鼠的日子就会提前，他还有事情没办完。  
  
他现在还在流血，马路上没有什么人，他走路就太明显了。他直接打劫了一家药店，拿了止血消炎的药，他刚开出去两个路口就看到了警车，他马上转到一个胡同停了下来。  
  
他想赶紧处理自己的伤口一会也许还要有枪战。  
  
他刚要解开自己的衣服，一个照射灯打在他的车上，他什么也看不到了，他拿手背挡着眼睛。他听到了警车声，他看到他车后也闪着警车的灯。  
  
然后一个大喇叭就响了起来。  
  
“车里的人听着，放下武器，你的一举一动我们看的很清楚，你已经被包围了。你逃不掉的，如果你有任何不正常的举动我们都会马上开抢。”  
  
“现在把你的手放在方向盘上。”  
  
光一把手放在方向盘上。  
  
警察看到他手里的枪，“把你的枪慢慢扔出车外，不要耍花样。”  
  
光一慢慢把手从车窗伸向车外，他松手，手枪掉到了车外。  
  
然后他的车就被警察围了起来，他身侧的车门被拉开了，他看到好几把枪冲着他。  
  
带头的警察说“手举过头顶，自己下来！”  
  
光一如他说的，当他想高举那只左侧的胳膊，但是带动他一声痛乎，“警察同志，我左手现在真举不起来！”  
  
坂本看着他穿着黑色的衬衣，看不出流了多少血，不知道他伤的有多严重，但是他看到他整个左手都被血染红了，而且现在他的血现在还在流，血顺着他的手腕滴到了地上。  
  
坂本看他这个状态那只手也干不了什么了，他说“右手举过头顶，下车跪在地上！”  
  
光一背对车，冲着坂本跪在了地上，他眼睛总算可以看清楚点东西了。  
  
坂本收起枪，拿出手铐去抓他抬高的手，因为光一一直很配合，所以坂本没想到在他抓向光一的手腕的同时，光一反手抓住了自己的手腕。  
  
坂本一愣，他不知道他要干什么，没有人注意这一瞬间，光一那只受伤的本应该侧在身边的手不知道什么时候跑到他身后了。  
  
堂本刚可一直没放松警惕，他一直看着他，看男人手迅速背后，他突然想到他身上还有刀，他抢过小井的枪，扣动了扳机。  
  
子弹在光一还没碰到身后的刀的时候，子弹打在他高举的那只手臂上了。光一吃痛，松开坂本的手，身体再难坚持，他侧倒在了地上。  
  
小井都不知道刚为什么这么做，他赶紧上前，小井看见了光一后腰的刀，坂本心想自己差点被他捅死就来气，坂本故意大力扭动他受伤的胳膊，疼的光一倒吸了口凉气。  
  
光一透过他的面具眼睛瞪着坂本，小井把他拽起来一拳打在他的脸上“你别那么嚣张，证据确凿，你跑不掉的。”  
  
男人的面具掉落下来，露出冈田次男的脸。  
  
冈田次男抬起头，他嘴角流着血，说道“呵呵，你最好祈祷我跑不掉，不然你死定了！”  
  
光一身上，嘴上都是血，他还在大笑，就像一个神经病一样。  
  
“有意思！”冈田次男道，他本想着人都杀了，没有意思了，突然他发现又有新的乐趣了。  
  
最后他被抬上了救护车。  
  
坂本、小井和堂本刚一起上了救护车。  
  
坂本对刚说“名侦探，你还是那么厉害啊！你知道他会拔刀吧，不然如果看到他拔刀再反应射击，不会有你那个速度，多谢你救我一命。”  
  
冈田次男带着氧气罩，他盯着堂本刚，小声的说道“你想杀我灭口。”  
  
然后光一就闭上了眼睛，但是他脑子并没有休息，“堂本刚，我会让你后悔的。”  
  
他嘴角从上扬恢复到了面无表情。  
  
光一那句小声的话不知道有几个人听到了，刚说“我不知道他说的什么意思。”  
  
小井说“他可能流血过多迷糊了。”  
坂本说“是啊！”  
  
光一惹得东京、大阪两地的警察都知道了他，在加上马路上的围捕，记者也都来了。  
国防部竟然找了中居，对中居说案子交还给他们了，之后的事情警视厅处理。刚到是挺开心，中居可不觉得这事那么简单。  
  
中居带着人亲自押送冈田次男，当然他还是把堂本刚骂了一顿。  
  
坂本说“中居厅长，我们发现日暮厅长的家人在安全屋也遇害了。”  
  
中居一脸凝重。  
  
坂本继续说“你们走之前我们还一堆疑想问问堂本刚，让他给我们说说他都是怎么推理的吧。”  
  
其他警察也特佩服，离案发还没6个小时了，他就抓到了犯人。  
  
刚看着中居，中居说，“你说吧，我也听听。”  
  
“哦。这个案子在东京还有其他案件牵连，我本来就怀疑他，但是我完全没有证据，可能大部分是来自自己的直觉。我在前一天已经知道他的目标，但是我也奇怪他为什么和我说。然后我潜意识认为东京警视厅的厅长就住东京，但是没想到他住大阪，这时我就知道为什么他会提前一天跟我说他的目标，因为他也认定我会觉得案发现场会在东京。  
  
我想他如果要杀了安全屋的人，他很可能不会自己冲进去，按照以前的惯例，他应该是观察他们一阵子。摸清时机在远距离击杀。这样他才能尽快赶到日暮警察的家里，因为他还要回东京，我在盯着他，所以我想他肯定会要在当天在东京而没在大阪的不在场证明，在加上他如果带着狙击枪，他很可能就要开车往返。然后我才打电话给三宅健，去让他去把冈田次男带来问话，这样如果他不是凶手，也能洗刷他的嫌疑了。  
  
再然后，从坂本得知他受伤了，他要开几个小时的车回东京那肯定需要处理他的伤口。”  
  
坂本问“你怎么知道是枪伤，这么严重的伤？”  
  
刚说“一个70多岁的老人能让20多岁的人受伤的可能性很低，但是如果受伤了，那只会是枪伤。然后我就让你们开着警车逛马路，在那种状态下，他不可能安心的去诊所治疗，只能去药店了。”  
  
“他拿了药开不了多久，因为他做贼心虚，他必须让自己有一定胜算的情况下，他才会继续开车回东京，那只能在那几条马路上进快处理伤口。”  
  
“那你怎么知道是那辆车的？”  
  
“他平时开悍马，他既然要隐藏自己，那他穿的，用的就要和在白天的时候截然相反，这样才不会让人怀疑他。他日常的车那么高调，现在肯定是用一个非常低调的车，那就只可能是本国车，最低调的颜色就是黑色。”  
  
“至于为什么是四丁目，这完全是我猜的，我的幸运数字是4而已。”  
  
刚说完了，所有人都给他鼓掌，这么短的时间他竟然思考了那么多。  
  
但是中居还是一脸不开心的出去了。  
  
刚冲着小井吐着舌头！  
  
小井说“我被你连累挨骂！”  
  
“回东京我请大伙喝酒。”刚高兴的说着，其实他心里还有几个谜团没解开。  
  
\----TBC   
第八章

岡田次男被抓后就一直在医院，医院也是冈田家的产业，這也是沒办法，他伤的太重，而且他的身份谁也不敢怠慢，必須去一個大醫院。  
  
当然，医院已经被警察围住了，别说他现在伤的那么重，就算好人出去也不容易，再说如果他从医院跑，那么谁是帮凶再清楚不过了。  
  
刚在押送次男到医院后就在酒店里休息，他很烦，他怕看见准一。他很紧张，他现在不知道该怎么面对准一，不是因为他抓了准一的弟弟冈田次男，而是到底准一知不知道冈田次男做的这些事情？他接近自己会不会也是为了他的弟弟？  
  
他越想越烦，而且他还有很多疑问，最大的疑问就是动机，他为什么要杀了这几个人，尤其日暮厅长，他还非要杀了他的家人不可。第一个死者原英士由于老婆孩子不在家逃过一劫，而杀手没再杀他的家人这是为什么呢？  
  
半个多月，次男可以出院了，但并不是康复了，警察等不急了，他们押次男回了东京警视厅，这时候冈田次男有权利请律师了，然而，他说不需要。  
  
而冈田家谁都没有出现，這让刚也十分好奇。  
  
小井和三宅健带着刚的问题去了审讯室，小井问刚“你为什么不自己去审问？”  
  
刚说“我不太想见他。”他也不知道为什么，刚看不透他。  
  
然而，次男說“要我老实交代可以，让堂本刚过来问我！”  
  
刚在监控室看着这一切，他不得不去了。  
  
当刚推开审讯室门的时候，由于次男的双手被锁在椅子上，他现在随着椅子被小井打倒在地上。  
  
刚忙上前拉着小井，三宅健把次男连带椅子扶了起来。刚看见次男左肩膀的伤口肯定裂开了，血从他的狱服透了出来。  
  
次男眼下的皮肤也有擦伤，有血流出，他仿佛不在意这些，一直面无表情的沉默，  
  
刚说“我来了你说吧。”刚再次打开录像设备。  
  
“让他们出去我只和你说。”次男说  
  
“你妈的还嚣张？”小井又想去揍他，但被刚推出了审讯室。然后他让三宅健也出去了。  
  
刚从口袋里掏出手怕，按在次男脸上的伤口处，“你自己按着，一会我会让他们给你再送回医院。”刚看着他肩膀的伤口。  
  
冈田次男突然抓着他的手。  
“你干嘛？”刚被他吓了一跳。  
“我想你了！”次男说  
  
“你！你说什么？”刚想甩开他。  
  
“我既然看见你，我都交代，他们都是我杀的！”  
“你为什么这么做？”  
“你只要知道我杀了人你不就可以起诉我了吗？其他，你就当我精神病吧。你就那么希望我死？”  
  
“你和我老实说，我也许可以帮你”  
“你朝我开那一枪也是帮我？”  
  
“我不开枪坂本警官就被你杀了！”  
刚想从他的手里挣脱开，可是他抓的很紧。  
  
“你放开我，我不走，我很多事情要问你！”  
次男苦笑的看着他“你真是无情啊，算了，谁让我爱你呢？”  
  
“你说什么？”刚惊讶的看着他  
  
次男吻着他的手背说道“离开准一，别再欺骗他的感情，你爱的是我。”  
  
刚剧烈的挣扎着，“你神经病吧，我怎么会爱你？！”  
  
他把刚拉了下来，次男总算不用仰视看着他了“你真美，我忘不了你，忘不了你的身体，我们做爱的时候你自己说的。”  
  
在刚被他的言语吓得一动不动的时候，次男探出身子，吻着他的唇，他挣扎着，剛害怕他。  
  
突然门被打开，小井把刚救了过来，他关了录像，气的他把次男再次打倒在地，刚看见他咳出血，他怕小井杀了次男，忙去拉小井，小井看着他脸上的泪痕，“你还帮他！”  
  
“我只是怕你杀人！”剛對他大喊  
小井这才冷静下来。  
次男倒在地上，说道“帮我和敏代说，如果她想去我家，让她变成本来样子来。”  
  
刚突然头晕，往后倒了过去，还好小井眼疾手快把他扶住了，忙把他送去医院。  
  
  
夜晚，  
  
刚搂着冈田次男的脖子开始吻他，冈田次男夺回这个吻的主动权，侵略着他的口腔，他也在热情的回应着。  
  
刚感觉呼吸不稳了，放开了他。  
“我是个杀手你不害怕吗？”次男说  
“你又没有杀我，而且我喜欢你的吻，真的要把我吃了一样。”刚说  
  
冈田次男的手伸向他的下身，他身体是享受的，心理是恐惧的。  
  
“不！不要！”  
  
刚大叫着从床上坐了起来，他一阵头晕听到一个人问他“你怎么样？感觉好点吗？”  
  
刚抬头看到了小井让他放心了，原来又是梦，为什么他总是做这个梦，他想到了在审讯室，他说的话，他好乱。  
  
“我是不是把什么忘记了？”刚说  
“忘记就忘了吧，不开心的记起干什么？”  
“我这是在医院？”  
“你太累了，大夫让你休息几天。中居命令你放假！”  
“好”这次剛没有推脱。他不想再碰和那个人相关的一切。  
  
小井说“那我看看给你安排出院。”說完他出了病房。  
  
刚躺下，他感覺一个人走到他身边“刚，你没事吧？”  
是准一。  
  
“我太累了，你让我休息几天吧。”他閉著眼睛說。  
准一有话对他说，可是看他这个样子也不能再说什么了。  
“你只要知道我等你就好了。”准一说完转身出去了。  
  
刚叫住他“等下，”  
准一走了回去，“怎么了？”  
剛睜開眼看著他，他坐了起來，他拉上準一的手說“我不想自己一个人呆着，这让我头脑不能休息。当然，如果你不介意....」  
  
“当然不介意，你可以住我家，不是我父亲的家，我的酒吧，那里没有其他人。”準一說  
  
“次男，你不担心吗？”剛問  
“既然他做的，就要为此付出代价、何况他要把你抢走！只有你我是不会让步的。”  
  
剛肯定他知道什麼，他疑惑著看著他。  
  
“你又想套我话吗？”准一苦笑着说“没关系，我不和你说是为了你好。”  
  
準一的眼睛很溫柔這是剛很早就發現的，“我...”刚这个毛病改不了，他也不想再去刨根问底，但是他控制不住自己。  
  
剛觉得他自己的记忆有缺失。  
  
“对不起。”刚说。  
“没关系，你需要我我就在。”準一把他抱住。  
他让刚觉得温暖，刚反摟著他的腰。  
  
准一抬起他的头，吻着他。刚觉得准一真的很温柔，他知道准一爱他，可是自己呢？他不想去想，他觉得这就像一个黑洞要把自己吞掉。  
  
剛需要准一给自己的一絲絲光亮取暖。  
  
井之原进来看见这一幕，他转头离开了，他覺得刚现在需要一个人分散他的注意力，他希望准一可以帮他。  
  
刚说“我不想去你那，你去我家吧”  
  
剛邀请準一回家，大家都是成年人这意味着什么準一很清楚。  
  
剛泡在自己的浴缸裡，他很緊張，他不知道自己這麼做對不對。  
  
岡田看他一直沒出來，敲著浴室的門，「你沒事吧？你如果不想，沒關係，別關在裡面了。」  
  
剛起身擦乾身子，他看著鏡子裡的自己，他看著自己的身體，他感覺很陌生。  
  
他害怕，他轉過身，他赤身裸體的打開了浴室的門。  
  
準一被他嚇一跳，忙把浴袍給他披上「你會感冒的。」  
  
剛覺得自己利用準一的溫柔好卑鄙，他抱住準一「我就是在利用你，你為什麼那麼傻」  
  
準一把他抱上床，給他蓋上被子，「難得糊塗，你就當我自欺欺人」  
  
「我是不是...我不記得了」剛躺在他的懷裡，吸收著他的溫度。  
  
「那就不要記起來」  
  
「我是不是傷害你了？」  
「呵呵，你現在不也在傷害我嗎？」  
  
剛流著淚看著他，準一擦了他的淚，說「我有時候也挺討厭自己這個性格的，如果我有他幾分霸道就好了，你早就是我的了。可是我想你真心的愛我。」  
  
剛的夢再次在腦子裡出現，他不想記起來，他摟著準一的脖子，「別讓我記起來，求你。」剛說完主動吻著他。  
  
準一把他推倒在床上，彷彿也在和自己內心交戰，他一邊吻著剛一邊脫了自己的衣服，準一解開他的浴袍，剛的臉已經被他吻的發紅

剛感到他發燙的下身蹭著自己的下身，他緊張，大腦總算一片空白什麼都不想了，憑著本能要得到發洩。  
他扭動著身體，希望得到更多。  
「床頭櫃裡面」剛說  
準一拉開抽屜看見避孕套和潤滑劑，他沒問這些都是為誰預備的，他也不想想。  
剛也不記得為什麼這些會在那裡，他不想記起來。  
當剛被填滿的時候，他感到身體的放鬆。  
「痛嗎？」準一問，因為他看見剛眼角的淚  
「不，準一很溫柔。」

  
這場性愛就像兩個孤獨的人為了吸取對方的溫度一樣，溫柔纏綿。

剛總算沒有被惡夢驚醒。

他們開始了正式的交往，三個月後岡田次男被判處死刑，岡田次男完全認罪，其他他什麼也不說，他死前就一個要求，他想見堂本剛，他在法庭上說，他們是情侶。

當然警視廳的人都當他是神經病。

剛最後也不想看見他。

當剛以為一切都結束的時候，其實這才剛剛開始，當然岡田准一一直都在戒備著光一再次傷害剛。然而，他還是沒能阻止，也許這還要怪他自己。

第九章  
一年后  
  
刚站在自己牢房门口，因为他久久不往前走，狱警把他推进牢房，他差点摔倒。  
  
刚看着门被关上，自己就像送入狼窝的羊一样，他忙躲到门边尽量可以离那个人远一些。  
  
刚知道这是掩耳盗铃，但是他再坚强，对于一周的前发生的事情他也不可能当作什么也没发生。  
  
光一从牢房内的下铺坐了起来。  
  
刚警惕的看着他。  
  
“没想到你在医院呆了一周。”光一说道。  
  
刚在医院的精神状态也接近崩溃，本需要3天会好的伤拖了一周。  
  
当刚在病床上醒来，身上的疼痛，让他知道他身上的遭遇不是一场梦。他记得自己被冈田次男强女干,然后晕倒了，不，应该叫堂本光一。  
  
他遭受的这些及被冤枉入狱的委屈，让他几乎想要自杀。他想这是为自己不听中居劝告，擅自去碰这个案件给他的惩罚吗？他脑子里都是光一压在自己身上的画面，他干呕着，一阵眩晕，他再次晕了过去。  
  
他高烧不退持续到第三天，大夫换了更大剂量的药。  
  
三天里他不停的做噩梦，最恐怖的莫过于他被堂本光一强女干，最后自己反而高//巢了。就这样第四天晚上，刚再次从噩梦中醒了过来，他感觉身体轻松了一些。  
  
他想他刚入狱时，如果自己的冤屈不能得到昭雪，那么他将牢里过他的下半生；现在则是，他要和那个人在牢里过他的下半生吗？那样，他宁可现在就死在医院。  
  
刚突然想到为什么冈田次男会活了过来？为什么他可以从死刑中逃脱，他的好奇心，推理的大脑不自觉的联系着所有的事情，他确定幕后有个极有权利的人在帮他，那个人的势力大到他难以想象，所以冈田次男可以肆无忌惮的进出监狱。  
他又联系着之前的种种，他有了自己的推测，但是这又有什么用，他没有证据。  
  
刚觉得都这样了，还能推理，难道不应该花时间想想接下来该怎么办吗？现在就要认输吗？结束自己的余生吗？  
  
“不，我不要！”刚对自己说。  
  
所以他现在有些后悔当初的决定了，他对着那张脸，那双眼睛，刚混身发抖。  
  
刚让自己冷静，他不让自己的声音颤抖，他说“你也报仇了，你还想干什么？”  
  
“报仇？你想的太简单了，你提前把我送进了这里”  
  
刚听不懂，刚认为他来监狱就是向自己报仇。他依旧一动不动看着光一。  
  
光一发现他还能反抗自己，他本来做的这一切是让刚精神彻底放弃一切，但是他发现刚在遭受了这些还没有被击垮，光一觉得刚真的是越来越意思了。  
  
光一说“你知道，我完全可以把你和那些有特殊癖好的家伙关在一起，到那时候你会后悔没有听我的话。”  
  
刚愤怒的说：“有区别吗？你和他们一样！”  
  
光一说“这才是我认识的堂本警官麻，你想知道区别？好吧，你会求我的。”  
  
“你做梦！！！”他怎么会向一个害他如此境地的人卑躬屈膝！  
  
光一没再靠近他，他背对着刚躺在床上，刚感觉他睡着了，而且睡的很香。但是刚还是没有放松警惕，他累了，坐在了地上。  
  
也不知道是几点，刚发现自己竟然睡着了，他惊恐着看着周围，他看见光一坐在床上抽烟，他身上披着毯子。  
  
光一看他醒了，说道“我如果想对你做什么你又能怎样呢？”  
  
刚想，是啊，又能怎样？  
  
刚说道“我不能怎么样，你破釜沉舟的计划，我只能被你拉下深渊。为什么是我？”  
  
光一诧异的看着他，“堂本警官，我不得不佩服你的推理能力了，而且在这种情况下你还能冷静的思考，我对你的大脑也很好奇。”  
  
光一走了过去，蹲下身看着他“至于为什么是你？可能是缘分吧。”  
  
刚紧张的抓着身上的毯子。  
  
光一摸着他的脸说道“你刚才做梦了吧，你在喊准一的名字。”  
  
突然光一把他抓了起来。  
  
刚想要挣脱他，但是他们力量悬殊。  
  
刚的确梦到了准一，他梦到准一抱着他让他觉得温暖。  
  
刚在梦里哭着对准一说“救我。”  
  
刚被光一按到了地上，刚害怕极了，他不想认输，但是眼泪不自觉的就流了下来。  
  
“明明是你把他甩了的，你还想利用他吗？”光一说。  
  
刚大喊道“这和你有什么关系!你想干什么？你还想强/抱我吗？然后让我自己结束自己的生命？”  
  
光一说道“我再给你一次机会，服从我！”  
  
刚想到了什么说道：“你根本就不懂！人怎么会向一个强女干自己的人顺从！”  
  
刚的脖颈感到了他呼吸，之后他感到光一吻着他的脖子，他一周前的经历让他恐惧。  
  
刚知道自己逃不掉，他绝望的哭着说“我恨你！我一定要报仇！“  
  
光一感到他不再抵抗了，他把刚翻过身，对他说“你明明也很享受，你还要装到什么时候！”  
  
  
刚想到那个梦，但是他知道那只是一个梦，刚喊到“我怎么会享受！除了痛苦什么都没有！”  
  
这时候，牢房的房门被打开，到时间开始吃早餐了，然后他们要去做劳务。  
  
光一放开了刚，光一还是那样没有任何表情说道“你以为你现在在地狱吗？你知道真正的地狱吗？”  
————TBC  
第十章

刚不知道堂本光一说什么，但是他总算松了一口气。  
  
刚走出牢房，光一也走了出来，他们被带上手铐，然后被狱警要求往前走。其他牢房的人也都陆续出来，也同样被带上了手铐。  
  
天空已经透着光，标志着这是新的一天的开始，他们先去食堂吃早餐。  
  
  
到了食堂，手铐被解开，他们端着餐具去打饭，刚发现光一不在自己身后，之前他一直都在的，他看了一圈没看到，就被狱警催促着。  
  
当刚打完饭，看见光一在队尾。而且他看见光一前面的人，那个人他不可能忽视，和他一比光一显得很小巧了。那个人一脸看猎物一样笑着看着刚，刚认识那个人，刚被他堵截过，只是侥幸逃走了，再之后那人不再打他的主意，他知道是中居安排的。  
  
但是现在，刚知道光一背后的人的势力将会让中居的安排无效。  
  
刚看向光一，光一的嘴形是“地狱。”  
刚愤恨的低头吃着早餐，刚知道堂本光一又要整自己了。  
  
突然那个男人坐在刚对面，他们喊他叫“黑熊”。  
人如其名，一个身材魁梧的男人，监狱里很多人听命于他。  
  
“你是我的了！”他小声对刚说。  
刚吃不下了，他看见光一坐再另外一桌看着他，刚经常没有食欲，他现在比刚进来瘦了很多。  
  
刚开始尽量让自己在狱警的视线内，这样他还算安全。  
  
早餐过后他们站成一排，去劳务的地方开始做劳务。  
  
刚发现黑熊站在他身后，他在耳边感觉到他沉重的呼吸，这让刚紧张，黑熊跟他靠的很近。  
  
刚突然感觉到一只手摸着他的屁股。  
  
刚大叫，狱警警惕的去查看，狱警问他怎么了？  
黑熊说“不知道他怎么就大叫一声，他是不是有病！“  
  
刚知道說了實情也沒有用，也許還會得到對方更嚴重的報復，刚说“我的胃很痛”  
  
突然狱警的警棍毫无预料的打在刚的手臂上，预警对刚喊道“你们这些人，别给我耍花招！想装病不干活吗？除非你们被抬到医院，否则谁也不能不去干活！听到了吗？”  
  
“是”刚手捂着手臂，脸上的汗表明他有多疼。他左手已经完全使不上力了。  
  
刚被催促着继续往前走，黑熊笑着看着他，他们来到了干活的地方，开始了工作，他们在加工一些生活用品。  
  
一个小时过后，物料没有了，狱警让刚去库房搬物料。  
  
刚看是那个刚才拿警棍打自己的人，他现在手臂还很痛，刚知道，他故意让自己去搬物料的。  
  
他被狱警催促着，他不想再挨他一棍子了，他不得不加快了步伐。  
  
刚刚进了仓库，门就被关上了，他只顾虑了狱警再次攻击他，他就忘了黑熊。果然，他扭头看见黑熊带着几个人站在了门口，在那些人里他看见了光一。

黑熊走向刚，“小美人，我可等你很久了，要不是上面的命令，你早就是我的了。”  
刚往后退，直到碰到身后的架子，在他想要大叫的时候，几个人抓住了他的手臂，黑熊捂住了他的嘴。  
刚惊恐的看着他们。  
黑熊用胶带缠上他的嘴，“你的小嘴，我一会再尝，先用你其他地方吧。”  
刚被他们大力的抓着，他挣扎毫无用处，何况他还有一只手臂抬起来都难。  
黑熊解开他的衣服，摸着他的脖子，胸口，腰身，然后拉下他的裤子。他的衣服被他們全都扯了下來.  
黑熊亲了他一下说道“现在就哭了？一会兒你會哭的更厉害，”  
刚被他们翻身压在地上，他的脸着地，双腿被他们分开，手腳被幾個人壓在地上，他就像按板上等著被料理的魚一樣。他抬头看见了光一面无表情的看着自己。  
“嗯！！嗯！！！”突然刚肩膀巨痛，他绷直了后背，他扭头看见黑熊咬着自己的肩膀，有血流出。  
“我会好好调教你的”黑熊吻着他的后背，“你看他做什么？你要知道现在是谁在上你，他救不了你，你看我的肉棒都硬成这样了，现在就是有天王老子我也要先上了你再说。”  
刚的股间感觉到他的阴茎在摩擦着自己！  
刚知道自己今天逃不了，他不会去向堂本光一求饶的。  
刚低下头，看着地面，他不再挣扎，他知道他要的东西在哪。  
黑熊看他不反抗了，让手下放开了他，他把刚转过身，“怎么了？知道逃不掉了？」  
剛的雙手還被他抓著舉過頭頂，黑熊繼續說「其實我更喜歡你反抗。」  
黑熊放開剛的手，然後反手打了剛一巴掌，說道「這是你上次敢反抗我的代價」  
黑熊的力氣不小，剛的臉被他打的紅腫了，剛反而因為他的一巴掌從驚恐中冷靜下來，他扭過頭，含著淚看著黑熊，眼睛也很紅，這種淒慘的美讓黑熊性慾大起。  
黑熊说道“把腿分开，自己抱着。”  
刚闭着眼，分开自己的双腿，這份羞辱比身體的疼痛更讓他難受。  
四周的男人就像看一个东西一样邪笑着看着他，剛想，如果不是黑熊，估计他们也会压在自己身上。刚感觉有什么湿湿的东西撒在自己身上，他猛的睁开眼睛，因为他感觉有异物进入自己的身体，他刚好的后穴被黑熊用手指粗暴的扩張着，他很痛，他又开始恶心的想吐了。  
黑熊一邊按壓他的內壁一邊說道「好軟啊，真緊」  
刚一瞬间想到，如果都是被强奸也许只让那一个人做会好一点吧。  
他嘲笑自己，这就妥协了嘛，他最后抬头看了一眼光一。  
光一還是那樣面無表情的看著剛，他的眼睛仿佛在和刚说“求我，我就救你。”  
刚扭过头，他弓起了身子，黑熊等不及了，他手指从剛后穴抽出，扶着自己的阴茎往他身体里捅。突然刚用力踹了他一脚，黑熊没想到他还会反抗，捂着自己的小弟弟蜷缩在地上，“妈的！把他给我抓起来！！看我今天不艹死你」  
刚馬上爬起来，從傍邊的貨架下拽下一包东西，阻擋追自己的人，他想打開倉庫的門但是門被外面反鎖了，剛想這是讓自己死啊。  
這麼大的動靜獄警都沒有進來，這是隨意他們處置自己吧。剛知道沒有其他辦法了，他剛才拽下包裹的時候撿了一個裡面的物料，那是還沒有加工完成的牙刷。  
他折斷牙刷就往自己脖子上捅。  
但是牙刷只是擦破了他脖子上的皮膚，因為剛手腕被抓住了，他被那人把手扭到身后，牙刷掉在了地上。那个人放开他，他失落的坐到地上，他失去这次机会，之后只会比死还要惨。他抬頭看向那人，但是同時，一件衣服披在自己身上，然后他被那人一把抱了起来。  
刚看见光一光着上身，把自己抱了起来，打算从仓库出去。但是黑熊的手下堵住了门口。  
“让开”光一说道。  
“妈的！”黑熊缓过劲儿，抓着光一的肩膀，“你以为你们今天还能从这里出去？就算我不听上面的命令，今天这窝囊气我也不能白受了。”  
“你想怎么样？”光一扭过身看着他，他既沒有殺氣也沒有其他任何情緒，讓人看不透。  
黑熊有点儿害怕他的眼睛，加上光一背后的人，他也不想得罪光一，但是这窝囊气他不出，以后还怎么服众。  
黑熊說道“是你开口说把他给我了，现在你想把人要走，就要有要走的规矩。”  
“你说”  
“要么留下你身上的一样东西，人你带走，要么你把他留下，我不跟你计较。我也给上面一个面子。”  
“我哪个都不选呢？”  
“那你们今天谁也别想出去”  
“你杀了我，你也活不了”  
“我不在乎。”  
光一把刚放在地上，刚看着他，他那目空一切的眼睛，剛知道那是什麼也不會放在眼里，什麼也不會放在心上的眼睛。  
刚坐在地上，光一披在他身上的囚衣散开了，剛也不在意，他想反正一会也会被他们脱下来，他的自尊已經被他們撕碎，自己的身體本來也不是乾淨的，沒有需要遮擋的必要了。  
刚说道“我死你都不让！这次你算报仇了吧。”說完他闭上眼睛，他唯一沒放棄的就是他还在我思考自己怎麼能馬上死！  
剛感觉有人拽他的衣服，不是脱下，是帮他穿好。他睁开眼看着光一给他系上衣服扣子  
“我说不要你了吗？" 光一说道  
黑熊说道“你打算留下什么？一只手还是一只眼睛？”  
刚不可思议的看着他。  
光一站起身对黑熊说“我还是都不选，但是你们拦不住我。”  
“堂本警官 ，你看到了地狱了吧。”光一一边说着话一边和他们打了起来。他继续说“地狱不是身體上的疼痛，不是被践踏的自尊心，不是面对邪恶的恶鬼，地獄其實什麼也沒有。”  
一根木棍砸在光一的后背上，他仿佛身体是铜墙铁壁，他一点感觉也没有一样，举手掐住黑熊的脖子。  
光一一边掐着黑熊的脖子一边对黑熊说“你以为你要死了，觉得仿佛在地狱，你会害怕那你还没有真正了解地狱。”  
在他要掐死黑熊的一瞬间，獄警破门而入揮動著警棍，让他们跪在地上。他們讓光一放開黑熊，然而光一的手還緊緊掐在黑熊的脖子上。獄警的警棍打在光一的头上的时候，光一掐死了黑熊。  
光一松开手，双手举过头顶跪在了地上。  
只听刚说道“地狱是灵魂的死亡吗？”  
光一正在被预警用手铐手反锁在身后，他抬头看着刚，他看见头上血流进了眼睛，他覺得剛真的很有意思。

\------TBC

  



End file.
